A day as an ANBU
by sephyobsessed
Summary: SIDE STORY: UNDERESTIMATED A short, one chapter story of the two ANBU standing guard outside Sakura's apartment on the night of the mist nin raid. Just a quick little side story for amusement.


**SIDE STORY!**

**A Day as an ANBU**

The Masked nin shifted his weight from his right leg to the left, sighing when he found no relief for the discomfort his knee felt._ Now I remember why I prefer to do jounin missions. ANBU missions are usually so boring. We're just guards!_

The female ANBU stood on the other side of the door jam with her arms crossed and her back resting against the wall. He sighed again and mimicked the female nin's positioning.

"So, Kurenai, do you honestly think anyone will come after Sakura?"

"You heard the report from the godaime. We have to stay here until the rebellion leader is in custody. You of all people should know that, Genma." She turned her head toward him in a slight motion.

Genma moved his hand up to his ear, trying to scratch an itch he had on the inside. It looked a little funny with him poking his finger in his ear. "Y'know, I became an ANBU because I thought we would go on the exciting missions that meant we were supposed to fight for our lives and be great heroes of the Leaf."

"What are you, suicidal?"

"Hm?" He turned his head towards her, noticing that she was no longer leaning against the wall. Kurenai unfolded her arms and put her hands on her waist.

"You want to be fighting for your life every time we have a mission. So, you're suicidal, right?

"Nah!" He waved his hand at her, brushing off the statement, "I'm just an adrenaline junkie!" He smiled silently under his masking, considering the other things that he did to appease his need for excitement.

The air went silent again. Kurenai scanned the hallway every so often, walking to the end and looking out the window, then returning to the doorway where Genma stood, waiting to scream because of boredom. Genma instinctively pulled a senbon needle out of his pouch and attempted to put it in his mouth. The needle tapped against the mask and Genma paused for a moment.

"Dammit! I am going to drill a hole in this thing! What good is having a mask if I can't chew on my senbon needles?!"

"Calm down, Shiranui. I don't see why you need to chew on those things anyways. It's probably not good for your teeth"

"I don't care. I have an oral fixation." He smirked while saying this; Genma was a true "sexaholic". It was the only way he could feed his need for adrenaline.

Suddenly, a muffled sound came from the other side of the door. Both Kurenai and Genma prepared themselves and leaned their heads against the door to the apartment. It was difficult to hear, but both of them understood the next sound that they heard.

"S…Sakura," Kakashi's voice was low and soft. It was a tone that Genma had never heard before, almost seductive.

Suddenly both ANBU withdrew from the door and looked at each other. Though they couldn't see each other's faces, they knew what they were both thinking.

Kurenai returned to her formal ANBU watch guard pose and struggled to maintain her composure. Genma on the other hand was bent over, his soft laughs gradually getting louder with each breath he took.

Kakashi's moans of Sakura's name were getting louder, as if to compete with Genma's laughter. Without notice, both of the ANBU heard Sakura's voice, responding to Kakashi's moans.

"Kakashi!!"

"Sakura…!"

Shiranui couldn't help it anymore and he turned towards Kurenai, "So…you want to…"

"NO!"

Genma was slightly disheartened, "but you didn't even let me finish what I was going to s-"

"I don't have to." The woman was slightly perturbed, not only was she spending her night here with this moron, but now, she had to hear her comrade since academy graduation doing his…"business" with his pupil.

"Damn…I've always had one of those fantasies about a student and a teacher." He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall to hear the two inside, "Maybe I should go out to be a team leader, find a hot young pupil and watch her fawn over me."

"You wouldn't last five minutes of fawning," sHe'd be in your bed within the first second you see her."

"Hey now! I do have _some _morals…" he sat for approximately a minute before speaking up again, "It'd take about a week for someone I'd be on team with."

"Ugh! You perv is that all you care about?"

"No, but I certainly wouldn't mind having Sakura. She is one sweet cherry blossom." He stood with his mind wandering to all sorts of good qualities about Sakura.

"I'm glad for him." Kurenai was fidgeting with her fingers and staring at the floor, "Ever since Obito and Rin, well…it's been difficult for him to get close to much of anyone."

Shiranui's lax composure changed into one of discomfort, "Yeah…I've tried hooking him up with so many women, but he never seemed interested in it. Which makes me wonder if he really does like women…well he does read ichi ichi so…" Genma started mumbling other possibilities about Kakashi's love life.

Kurenai perked up when she heard something other than Kakashi's name on the other side of the door.

"Kakashi! Somebody…HELP ME!" Sakura's screams were desperate.

Within seconds the door was open and she was standing in the bedroom. A mist nin had Sakura slung over his shoulder, while his comrade lay dead and bleeding next to the bed.

Kakashi had entered the room in a sloppy and disheveled manner. Genma had created a clone and tried to distract the mist giant. He had withdrawn his sword and prepared to strike. The giant knocked the clone away and blocked the blade, flawlessly.

_Dammit! I knew if I had my senbon in my mouth things would've gone better._ Kurenai had formed her genjutsu hand signs as Genma hit the wall with unfavorable speed.

_Ah! Jeez Shiranui. That can't be good for the wall._ She vanished and reappeared as a flower blossom in front of the bulky nin holding Sakura. He froze and allowed Sakura to slide down his shoulder, towards the floor.

Kakashi, with remarkable speed caught the kunoichi and embraced her tightly.

Genma returned to the mist nin and began tying one of his specialty knots around the man's wrists. Today's knot was the unrequited knot.

"Do you think you can handle watching her while we take these two to the Godaime's tower?" Shranui shifted his mask slightly, grabbed the mist nin by his binds and started dragging him towards the window.

"Sure, but send some other nins to take your posts as soon as possible." Kakashi watched as Kurenai bent over and pulled the kunai out of the dead ninja's neck. After wiping the blood off on the enemy's shirt, she handed the weapon to Kakashi and saluted.

"Hai!"

"Oh, and thanks guys."

"Hey no prob Hatake!" Genma hoisted the man onto his shoulder, similar to how Sakura was slung on the enemy's minutes before, "But you owe us a round of drinks next time we're at the bar."

With that, the two ANBU leapt across the roofs, silently bolting towards Tsunade's office.

_Hatake will have to divulge more info about him and Sakura. _He smirked at the circumstances._ Then again, I guess I still have a chance with her since they weren't doing the deed tonight._

_Another lady to add to my collection of desired women._

**Okay sorry, but I just had to type a side story of these two on the night of the fight. I just couldn't stop seeing Genma getting worked up from Kakashi and Sakura screaming each other's names.**

**Then Kurenai getting irritated and bonking shiranui on the head for his perversion. Just an idea that wouldn't leave my head. O well I hope you all like the side story, now, on with the main fic!**

**If you havn't read where this story came from, feel free to check it out in my profile. It's called Underestimated.**


End file.
